


Put Your Filthy Hands All Over Me

by roxyandthepink



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyandthepink/pseuds/roxyandthepink
Summary: This is basically just smut with some fairly mild spanking thrown in for good measure.Set some indeterminable time in the future.





	Put Your Filthy Hands All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this story kind of started out life as me beta'ing another story for someone else but it really morphed in to something new and the author of that original story gave me permission to post this. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing anything so don't expect miracles. It's also un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Still getting used to these characters so please, be gentle with me.

Charity wakes up to the sun coming in through a crack in the curtains that makes her squint. She yawns and rolls over ready to cuddle in to her girlfriend but finds the other half of the bed empty. 

Not that long ago waking up alone would have sent Charity in to a mad rush of panic but now she knows better. She know Vanessa better. Now she just wants the other woman to hurry up and come back to bed because it’s ridiculously early on a Saturday morning, Johnny’s sleeping over at Rhona’s and it had been such a long week for both women that they’d crashed out big time last night – before they’d even had a chance to reacquaint themselves. 

She’s broken out of her musings by the door creaking open and Vanessa walking in wearing a t-shirt of Charity's that barely covers her modesty, hair still mussed up from sleeping, and carrying two steaming hot mugs. There’s something about Vanessa wearing her clothes that does things to her.

“You’re up early babe.” 

"Eh and why do you sound so surprised?!" the vet replies, setting the mugs on the bedside table, glancing sideways at the blonde in her bed. 

Charity can’t help but tease her, "Eh because I practically have to set the house on fire to get you outta bed before ten on a Saturday.”

“Oi! Rude!” comes the reply.

Charity lifts the covers with one hand revealing the fact that she doesn’t have a stitch of clothing on. “Aw come here and let me make it up to you babe,” she keeps her voice low and her tone warm and she knows she’s getting her way when Vanessa licks her lips and her eyes glaze over.

The shorter woman makes her way towards her over the bed but instead of lying down beside her like Charity expects, she climbs on top of her, straddling her waist and letting herself sink down in to the other woman as she pulls her t-shirt over her head.

The weight of the Vanessa on top of her is delicious, the heat against her naked stomach makes her clench in anticipation. She can't help but bring her hands to the other woman's thighs to trail over soft, warm skin. 

Memories of them in this position flood through Charity's mind unbidden, except in Charity's favourite one Vanessa already has three slender fingers inside her and is grinding down smearing her arousal all over Charity's thigh.

"I made you coffee,” Vanessa interrupts her daydreaming, “Know what you’re like without it.” The sting taken out of her words with a smile and a wink.

"Oh, how do I take it then?" It comes out low and husky.

"Well..." she trails her fingers gently over Charity's stomach and smirks when the muscles twitch at her touch. "White with two sugars."

“Mmhmm.”

“But me? Milk but no sugar because -" 

"Let me guess, you're sweet enough eh?" Charity interrupts cheekily.

"Ooh I've trained you well!" Laughs Vanessa.

Charity rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Eh you've trained me? Try other way 'round love."

"And how did you figure that one out babe?" Vanessa’s tone is heavy with sarcasm but Charity can’t focus on that right now because there are fingers dancing up her ribs and brushing over the underside of her breasts. 

Charity swats at Vanessa's hands and gently grasps a delicate wrist in each hand, "Hey don't you use that tone with me you cheeky ma-" 

"And what? What you gonna do eh?" Laughs Vanessa, leaning over and planting a hand either side of Charity, hair falling forward like a halo around her head in the sunlight.

"I’ll have to... punish you" Charity murmurs back, looking up at the other woman through her eyelashes. Her hands have moved up to Vanessa's hips and she pulls down at the same time her own hips curl up. 

"Mmm is that right? Well come on then," the small blonde leans down to whisper in her ear, "show me how well trained I am".

"Oh fu-" Charity cuts herself off as she rises up sharply, twisting, pushing and pulling until she's got Vanessa on her back and she's kneeling between her knees.

She moves forward to firmly pin Vanessa's hands to the bed, pressing herself in between legs that instantly move to wrap around her waist, pulling them even closer together. "I think", she pauses because what is life without a little dramatic effect every so often, " that someone needs to be spanked". 

"You want - oh god - please " Vanessa breathes, eyes going wide, but she can't seem to get a full sentence out. 

It’s certainly not something new, after all Charity has a dominant streak a mile wide (and that’s not even got a patch on her submissive side) but they don’t do it all that often. Charity likes to think it’s a special gift just for her. 

"Mmm. I'm thinking ten for each cheek. Though I’m sure I can be sweet talked in to bringing that number down. What d'ya reckon babe?" 

Vanessa lets out a strangled groan - she seems to be struggling to even think while Charity is grinding her stomach against her mound. Emphasised by the large wet patch she's painting on Charity's skin. 

Charity bends her head down to Vanessa left breast and licks one long stroke over her nipple before blowing gently on it. Then she looks up at Vanessa, eye brows raised, “I’m waiting babe.”

"What? What fo-oh! Right, well um, have I told you recently," she starts shakily, "how beautiful you are? How you-" she gasps and throws her head back as teeth graze her nipple, “ Oh! How you’re one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met. God, how much you turn me on and - fuck Charity, how wet I get just thinking about, oh – about your hands." She's squirming against Charity now but she's not trying to break free of her hold. The taller woman knows that Vanessa's already soaked and ready for her and a thrill runs through her at the power this woman grants her. She grips slight wrists a little tighter and thrusts her hips forward faster in to Vanessa.

"Fuck," Vanessa moans, hips working hard against Charity's stomach, strong thighs flexing around her waist, "did I mention that you taste amazing too?".

“Jesus Ness,” if there’s one thing Charity Dingle is sure of it’s that she will never, ever tire of hearing Vanessa Woodfield talking dirty to her.

She knows what this position does to her girlfriend (she's got a lot of thoughts about it to be honest but probably best saving that for another time she reckons) and lets go of Vanessa's wrists to lean forward on one elbow, hovering just over her face. Her left hand slides down to lift a thigh higher around her waist allowing for an even better angle to firmly press down in to Vanessa with her hips. Arms come up to wrap round her shoulders, one hand tangling in her hair and the other splayed over her back, keeping her close. 

"That was pretty good babe, for that I think we'll bring it down to ten in total. Now be a good girl and turn over for me" she whispers, watching the other woman's eyes roll back slightly just before her eyes flutter closed.

Vanessa writhes under her, back arching, and Charity can't help but look down to see their bodies connected, to see hard nipples straining desperate for attention and the drool worthy muscles in Vanessa's stomach.

Charity has a devilish smirk on her face as she encourages Vanessa to turn over and once she has Vanessa on her stomach she puts her hands on Vanessa’s hips and pulls her up on to her knees. There's so much soft skin on show to her that Charity can't resist leaning down to place soft kisses all over Vanessa’s perfectly toned bottom. The soft groan she lets out and the way she leans back in to the contact is all the encouragement Charity needs. 

She swipes a finger gently through soft folds, just to revel in the effect she has on Vanessa, and the shorter woman moans again in response and drops down on to her elbows, head falling to rest her forehead on the bed. 

Charity can't believe the way Vanessa reacts to her every single time she touches her. She can feel the rush of control roll through her body as she firmly rubs the soft flesh under her hands then scrapes her nails up the back of tense thighs.

Vanessa whimpers and Charity has to take a second to steady herself.

"Ready?" There's a faint mumble of what sounds like ‘please’ from Vanessa and oh god she loves it when her girlfriend begs. 

She starts gently; the first two hits, one to either cheek, are little more than taps designed to warm her skin gently. To prepare for what's next.

The next two are definitely firmer and Charity takes great satisfaction at the sound they make. And how they elicit a yelp-turned-moan from Vanessa. 

Charity's voice is husky as she lowers her head to place soft kisses along the base of the other woman’s spine, "ok babe?" Because the last thing she ever wants to do is hurt this woman. 

Another moan and a gasped "please Charity", along with Vanessa's wriggling backside against her thighs tells Charity's all she needs to know. She sits back up on her heels, brings her right hand up to settle against the curve of Vanessa's waist and without warning brings her left palm down on to soft cheeks. 

Hard. 

Four smacks in quick succession that have Vanessa squirming and squealing, but never trying to move away from her so called punishment. 

"You're doing so well babe, only two more to go," Charity's praise makes Vanessa whimper - " you're such a good girl for me Ness" - and try to clench her thighs together. 

It's one of Charity's most coveted discoveries about Vanessa, the way the other woman will whimper and moan and get so, so wet when she praises her. When she tells her she's a good girl. That's she's good for Charity. The thought almost makes her snort. If only the vet knew how true that was.

She puts a good bit of force behind the final two smacks. Nothing that would cause injury but hard enough to know that Vanessa will be feeling Charity's touch any time she sits down for the rest of the day.

Then she gently encourages Vanessa to lie on her stomach, coming up to rest beside her. Charity reaches over to move the shorter woman's hair out her eyes and off her sweaty neck, and what she sees makes her insides clench. Vanessa's eyes are hazy as they gaze at Charity, pupils blown wide. Her skin is flushed and her mouth is open and she’s panting lightly trying to get her heart rate under control. 

And Charity knows, she does, that she really needs to let the other woman get up and get on with her day, they’ve got Johnny to think of, but the adrenaline that comes with being allowed control is rushing through her body. 

She never knew it could be this way. 

The way Vanessa trusts her even when she probably shouldn't is awe inspiring.

Charity has the sudden urge to take the other woman. To ruin her for anyone else so that Charity can keep her forever. So she’ll keep Charity. 

"I think you enjoyed that babe," Charity murmurs as she slides her hand down Vanessa's spine to gently caress her bum and then drifts lower to feel the proof of her statement. 

Vanessa squirms and her thighs part to accommodate the other woman, "Charity" she gasps at the first brush of a fingertip against her clit. 

"Charity p-please -" 

"Please what babe?" She props herself up on one elbow and can't help pressing a little harder, fingers swirling around Vanessa's rock hard clit. She's so wet that there's barely any friction. Vanessa's hand grasps at her arm on the bed, grateful for even a tiny amount of contact. 

She leans over the other woman to whisper in her ear, "Tell me what you want buttercup," Vanessa's hips are starting to rock now, trying to move Charity's fingers up to where she wants them. "Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you babe, anything you want." And she can't stop herself from kissing the hot skin of Vanessa's neck while she waits for a reply. She's in danger of giving away all her secrets with this woman. She means it when she says anything.

"I want - oh god Charity - inside. I want you inside me."

Charity lifts her head out of its hiding place to lock on to Vanessa’s face, fingers still toying with hot wet flesh and she groans. How could she not? Vanessa is wrecked, skin flushed, eyes closed and writing under her. She hasn't even started with her yet. 

She slides a finger up to the source of all the wetness and circles it round Vanessa's entrance. She teases a little more, wanting Vanessa to beg. First one and then two fingertips pressing lightly but never going inside. The other woman's hips are rocking to try and slide herself down on to Charity’s hand but she draws back to prevent her.

Judging by the amount of moisture covering her fingers Charity's probably not going to need to do much by way of preparation. 

"Please babe, please just-. Oh, Charity please, fuck me."

Charity groans and slides her index and middle fingers as deep in to Vanessa as she can. The muscles around her fingers clench down and she feels another rush of wetness between her own legs. 

There's no resistance at all when she slides her fingers back out and down to circle Vanessa's clit, taking the opportunity to lift up on to her knees to straddle the back of her thigh. 

The warm smooth muscle provides just enough friction to take the edge off and she grinds down and her breath is hot against Vanessa's ear when she whispers "So good for me Ness". Vanessa's whimper turns in to a guttural moan as Charity thrusts still soaked fingers inside her and sets a firm demanding pace. She knows it won't take long because she knows Vanessa now. And she understands Charity. She's so willing to surrender, to give up so much power to Charity because she knows it's how she thrives. And Charity'd be lying if she said she didn't love that. Didn't love her.

What used to seem like an unachievable dream is an every day reality now. No way is she ever giving this up. Deserved or not. 

She’s starting to lose herself in how good Vanessa feels around her when she catches the tell tale signs of Vanessa's impending orgasm; the quick flutter of muscles around her fingers every time she slides deep inside velvet heat, the string of moans and whimpers and practically sobbed pleases that are forced out between breaths, the hands that grasp at and clench around the sheets, the pillows and Charity’s hand on the bed.

Even as her arm starts to tire and she can feel the onset of cramp in her hand, Charity keeps up her pace. She needs Vanessa to come as if it were her own orgasm. Needs her to understand how Charity feels. 

"I love how tight you are," she murmurs in Vanessa's ear, "how wet you get for me. And it's all for me isn't it?" Her voice is cocky when she asks. It's meant to be rhetorical but Vanessa knows her - and how deep her insecurities run - and she might be right on the edge of an orgasm but she's wild as she whips her head back and groans, "all for you Charity" she gasps , "Only for you". 

She brings her free hand up to gather the hair Vanessa has just tossed over her shoulder into her fist and pulls on it bring the other woman back even harder on to her fingers, back arching and legs trembling. 

There's a loud moan followed by, "Yours. All yours, only yours Charity."

Charity's fingers curl down, circling against that soft spongy wall she knows usually tips the other woman over the edge and at the same time as she brushes her thumb once, twice over her clit, words float out her mouth in a voice she barely even recognises as her own, "Come for me babe, come all over me. Now.”

Charity thinks Vanessa is glorious as she orgasms. 

Every muscle is taught with tension and her body trembles, head thrown back before something snaps and she's jerking her hips erratically as there's a sudden rush of moisture on Charity's palm, and she's burying her face in the pillows to muffle her loud moans. Charity slows her movements but doesn't stop until she feels the other woman's moans turn to soft whimpers and the tension leave her body. 

She slides her fingers out as gently as she can and takes a slightly masochist delight in the hiss Vanessa lets out. She's going to be delightfully sore for a while and Charity knows Vanessa's definitely going to be reminded of her for the next couple of days. 

As soon as she flops down beside Vanessa she's accosted by the other woman, pulling Charity tight to her and tucking herself under her chin. They stay like that, wrapped up in each for a few minutes until the shorter woman can breathe again. She draws back slightly to look at Charity.

Her eyes are soft and warm and looking at Charity like she's the only thing she can see, "I love you”. 

No matter how many times she hears them, especially in that hoarse voice, those three words from Vanessa always make Charity's heart burst wide open in her chest. Vanessa gives her love to Charity so freely, so selflessly and Charity knows she doesn't deserve it but damn she's selfish so she's keeping it for as long as she's allowed.

"I love you too Ness," she replies, uncharacteristically soft, because she doesn’t know how not to love this woman. "Was that okay?" 

"Hmmm – as if you don’t know. Fishing for compliments you are.”

Their lips meet in a slow, soft kiss because it’s been far too long since they have. Charity revels in the feeling of Vanessa’s tongue sliding over her own as their kisses intensify because yes Charity’s trying to be a better person yada yada yada okay? But she's also really turned on, naked in bed with her ridiculously hot girlfriend and she’s ready to go off like a rocket. 

She certainly doesn’t expect it when Vanessa mumbles against her mouth, "I need a shower."

Charity tone is bordering on desperation, “Babe I’m dying here and you want a wash?”

"Well... How do you feel about," Vanessa pauses and does that sexy lip bite thing Charity knows means something fantastic is about to happen, "shower sex?" she finishes, looking up at Charity through her eyelashes. 

Images flash through her mind, her standing against the shower wall with Vanessa on her knees and her lips wrapped around Charity's clit, slender fingers thrusting in and hooking forward and - 

The speed at which she jumps up from the bed makes Vanessa startle, then laugh as she realises what's happening. Charity can't keep the smile off her face as she runs out with a "race you to the bathroom" thrown over her shoulder. 

She has a feeling they're both going to need a shower after this shower.


End file.
